Futbolista
by euphoria814
Summary: — Szkoda, że nie popływałeś — zaczął. — Jedynym twoim wspomnieniem przed śmiercią będę ja szarpiący się z dżinsami — dodał bezczelnie, wyszczerzając się. I tak nie najgorzej — pomyślał Castiel, podnosząc się i ponownie prowadząc ich krętą dróżką przez krzaki. /destiel slash


Tytuł: Futbolista  
Autor: euphoria  
Beta: Tyone :* :* :*  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Castiel/Dean  
Rating: +12  
Seria: Cała reszta się nie liczy  
Info: AU szkolne, pierwsza miniatura z planowanych trzech :)

* * *

Nie można powiedzieć, że Castiel Novak nie był zbyt lubiany. To byłoby wysunięcie zbyt daleko idących wniosków. Castiel po prostu nie chciał być zauważony, więc się nie wychylał. Nie był wysoki czy przystojny, nie należał do drużyny futbolowej, ani nawet cheerleaderskiej. Nie uczęszczał do kółka dyskusyjnego czy szachowego. Jedyne, co wyróżniało go z tłumu takich samych twarzy, było imię, za które przeklinał pomysłodawcę — swojego ojca, od dnia, gdy zrozumiał, że z czymś takim jak 'Castiel' nie da się nic zrobić. Tym bardziej, jeśli jest się gejem. Musiało stać się obiektem kpin i to w pełni rozumiał.  
Castiel zatem nie wychylał się i zapewne wtapiałby się w tłum dalej, gdyby na szkolnym korytarzu nie nadepnął na niego zapewne nowy uczeń tej cudownej placówki oświaty. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące było to, że ów dobrze zbudowany młody mężczyzna był tylko niewiele wyższy od Novaka, a i tak go nie zauważył.  
— Przepraszam — mruknął pod nosem nowy i pochylił się, żeby pozbierać swoje rzeczy: począwszy od mapki szkoły, gdzie usłużna sekretarka pozaznaczała już sale, w których nieznajomy miał mieć zajęcia.  
— Nic nie szkodzi — skłamał Castiel, starając się nie zderzyć z chłopakiem czołami.  
Po chwili, gdy obaj już stali, nieznajomych wyciągnął swoją wielgachną dłoń.  
— Dean Winchester — przedstawił się.  
Castiel zawahał się, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, dwóch przechodzących obok zawodników z drużyny zatrzymało się.  
— Winchester? — spytał Michael. — Trener mówił mi o tobie. Michael, jestem kapitanem drużyny — dodał, wyciągając swoje łapsko i ściskając bez chwili zawahania rękę Deana. — Cassie, powiedz Hallworth, że nie będzie nas na biologii. Oprowadzamy po szkole nowego zawodnika — wyszczerzył się do Winchestera, którego brwi zawędrowały naprawdę wysoko na dźwięk zdrobnienia, którego użył Michael.  
Castiel bez słowa wycofał się, słysząc ostrożne 'miło było cię poznać' Deana, ale nie zamierzał się odwracać. Brakowało im tylko kolejnej futbolowej gwiazdy.  
Winchester zaadoptował się w nowym środowisku nadzwyczaj szybko, zapewne jak wszyscy jemu podobni. Castiel nie miał co do tego najmniejszej wątpliwości już w chwili, gdy się spotkali. Zawsze był doskonałym obserwatorem, więc wiedział też, że nowy nie jest standardowym mięśniami myślącym futbolistą. Bynajmniej nie tylko dlatego, że nie nosił zbyt często kurtki z logo drużyny, która była pewną formą wyróżnienia. Przede wszystkim Winchester był w szkole od prawie tygodnia i żaden członek klubu szachowego nie wylądował w koszu na śmieci. Oczywiście nie zdarzało się to zbyt często, tak zwane pokazywanie kujonom gdzie ich miejsce, ale po wyjątkowo udanych meczach, poziom testosteronu członków drużyny nie opadał zbyt szybko i robili się bardziej agresywni niż zwykle.  
Winchester kategorycznie należał do tych, których energia rozpierała wyjątkowo. Uśmiechał się cholernie szeroko, błyskając dokładnie ośmioma zębami, szedł o wiele pewniej i przede wszystkim zaczął robić te dziwne rzeczy, które zawsze robili członkowie drużyny; klepał pozostałych po plecach i siłował się z nimi, jakby tak naprawdę trenowali zapasy.  
Castiel musiał przyznać, że drużyna zaczęła sezon w wyjątkowo spektakularny sposób. Chociaż nie interesował się sportem i nie bywał na meczach, nie był głuchy, a przede wszystkim czytał szkolną gazetkę. Z pierwszych stron szczerzyła się do niego twarz Deana, którego niosło kilku kolegów z drużyny. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego i szczęśliwego zarazem, a ubłocone stroje świadczyły o tym, że to był naprawdę trudny mecz. Fotograf uchwycił akurat moment, gdy Winchester pokazywał uniesiony kciuk komuś na trybunach. Castielowi niemal natychmiast przyszły na myśl słowa, którymi żony żegnały wojowników idących na wojnę; 'wróć z tarczą i na tarczy'. To była też chwila, w której zdał sobie sprawę, że chciałby wiedzieć jak wygląda kobieta, do której Winchester tak się uśmiechał.  
Triumfu szkolnej drużyny nie dało się przegapić też z powodu braw, którymi powitano ich następnego dnia. Dean podobnie jak pozostali podjechał na parking własnym samochodem, czarną Impalą. Castiel zauważył już wcześniej, że chłopak ma obsesje na punkcie tego auta, podobnie jeśli chodziło o wyjątkowo starego rocka, co raczej nie pasowało do obrazu nastolatka.  
Chociaż Winchester miał na sobie którąś z kolekcji koszulek z Metallicą, tym razem wziął też kurtkę z logo drużyny. Michael klepnął go w ramię na powitanie, a Dean, uśmiechając się lekko, pacnął go złożoną pięścią w ramię, zapewne by nie być dłużnym. Kilka chwil później ktoś w tłumie zaczął bić brawo.  
Castiel obserwował Winchestera, gdy ten mijał go. Dean uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej na jego widok i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i tylko puścił mu oczko. Zanim Castiel zdecydował, czy zwrócić uśmiech, Winchestera już nie było.  
W zasadzie Novak bardzo szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może od Deana oderwać wzroku. Chłopak przechadzał się po dziedzińcu szkoły, tak jakby był w niej stałym bywalcem od lat, a nie od dziesięciu, z okładem, dni. Zarażał ludzi swoją energią i miał to w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że nie można było go nie lubić. Nie przepadał za nauką, ale nie można było nazwać go idiotą. Braki w jednej dziedzinie nadrabiał niesamowitą wiedzą z innej. Castiel miał z nim angielski i biologię, więc bez trudu dowiedział się, co Deana interesuje. Jego wiedza na temat sportu, i to także od medycznej strony, zapewne zaskoczyłaby niejednego lekarza, a znajomość liryków Metallici, wraz z całym tym symbolizmem, zszokowałaby wokalistę zespołu. Oczywiście na nauczycielach nie robiło to aż takiego wrażenia, więc Dean niejednokrotnie musiał używać tego swojego zaraźliwego uśmiechu, aby naciągnąć tą czy ową ocenę.  
Miał w sobie coś, co można było nazwać genialnym wyczuciem sytuacji. Doskonale wiedział, co powiedzieć w danej chwili, z odpowiednią dozą dowcipu, więc dziewczęta najczęściej otaczały go ciasnym pierścieniem. Poza tym po szkole chodziły plotki, że Dean objechał ponad połowę Stanów w swoim czarnym cacku, co samo w sobie było przecież niemożliwie. Winchester, podobnie jak pozostali w klasie, miał nie więcej niż siedemnaście lat, więc zapewne od niecałego roku mógł prowadzić. Jednak całość działała na wyobraźnie i to nie tylko chichoczących cheerleaderek.  
Castiel powoli musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że Dean mu się podobał.

Było jakoś tuż przed kolejnym meczem z drużyną Lwów z Guthrie. Ktoś zapukał głośno do drzwi sali, przerywając im lekcję angielskiego, i do klasy wszedł równo wygolony wojskowy w koszuli koloru khaki i kolorystycznie dopasowanych spodniach wyprasowanych tak starannie, jakby zostały świeżo zdjęte z deski. Castiel niemal od razu zauważył, jak siedzący pod oknem Dean sztywnieje i chwyta brzegi blatu stolika. Sierżant po krótkiej wymianie zdań z nauczycielką po prostu skinął w stronę chłopaka, a on bez słowa podążył na korytarz, potrącając kilka osób przez przypadek. Nawet nie spojrzał na pozostałych, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi.  
Niemal natychmiast zaczęły się szepty, które O'Brien uciszyła, wywołując do odpowiedzi najbliżej siedzącą Meg, ale Castiel nie śledził już lekcji. Dean wrócił po dłuższej chwili. Ewidentnie, cokolwiek nie przekazał mu wojskowy, poczuł ulgę. Szybko podszedł do ławki i sięgnął po plecak, ignorując pytające spojrzenia.  
— Dean, zostajesz — poinformował go chłodno sierżant, widząc, co zamierzał nastolatek.  
Winchester wyprostował się i bardzo wolno obrócił z miną, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Castiel nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek spojrzał na niego tak jak Dean na tego mężczyznę. Mimo że chłopak był niższy od wojskowego, jego pewność siebie rekompensowała wszystko.  
— Zmuś mnie — wycedził, pakując książki do plecaka.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu sierżant westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
— Nie będzie go przez kilka dni — powiadomił sucho O'Brien, która wyglądała na równie zaintrygowaną co reszta klasy. — Komu powinienem to zgłosić?  
— Wystarczy telefon, gdy pojawi się z powrotem w szkole albo notka od rodzica z krótkim usprawiedliwieniem — wyjaśniła pośpiesznie.  
— Zrobię co się da — obiecał tamten.  
W chwilę później, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek, po Deanie nie było ani śladu, a korytarz huczał od plotek.  
Castiel nigdy nie zastanawiał się, gdzie mieszka Winchester, ale zagadka chyba sama się rozwiązała. Niedaleka baza Fort Campbell była siedzibą 101 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej, ale o ile dobrze pamiętał, jednostka była samowystarczalna. Posiadała niewielką szkołę dla dzieci wojskowych, szpital, a nawet własny kościół. Niewiele osób decydowało się na opuszczanie terenu bazy, tym bardziej, że kontakt z nią był utrudniony. Każdy, kto chciał tam wjechać, musiał posiadać odpowiednią przepustkę. Wiedział o tym, bo jego ojciec przez pewien czas zastępował jednego z lekarzy i niejednokrotnie Castiel lądował przed strzeżoną bramą, dowożąc mu rzeczy, o których ten zapomniał.  
Kiedy pomyślał o tym bardziej, nasunęły się mu i inne wnioski. Dean był wystraszony, gdy zobaczył wojskowego. Nie zadzwoniono do szkoły, ale powiadomiono go osobiście, więc najwyraźniej musiało się stać coś złego. Nie na tyle, aby zwolnić go z zajęć, ale dostatecznie, by pojawił się najwyraźniej przydzielony mu opiekun.  
Winchester pojawił się dopiero na dzień przed meczem i Michael wyglądał na wściekłego. Sądząc po krzykach, Zach musiał zastąpić Deana, bo nie pojawiał się na zajęciach, a jak wiadomo, bez trenowania nie ma grania. Kapitan drużyny zacietrzewiał się przez ponad połowę przerw, więc gdy przyszła ta najdłuższa, obiadowa, Castiel nie był nawet wyjątkowo zaskoczony, że Winchester podniósł swoją tacę z lunchem i wywarkując kilka słów, odszedł od stolika. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po sali, aż w końcu zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w jego stronę i bez słowa usiadł naprzeciwko.  
— Skąd pewność, że nie jest zajęte? — mruknął Castiel niezbyt zadowolony tym, że drużyna futbolowa nagle zainteresowała się jednym z najbardziej oddalonych stolików.  
— Zawsze siedzisz sam — warknął Dean, ale zaraz potem westchnął. — Jeśli chcesz to się przesiądę.  
Castiel sięgnął po frytkę i umoczył ją w niewielkiej ilości sosu pomidorowego.  
— Możesz zostać — stwierdził.  
Dobra robota, pogratulował sobie w myślach. Teraz myśli, że jesteś opóźniony.  
Dean przez chwilę bawił się jedzeniem, ale najwyraźniej nie miał apetytu, bo po prostu odstawił tacę i sączył w milczeniu napój. Castiel zdążył pochłonąć swoją porcję i sięgnąć po notatki, gdy Winchester w końcu odchrząknął z zakłopotaną miną, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.  
— Właściwie, jak ty masz na imię? — spytał z tym cholernie przepraszającym uśmiechem, który mówił 'nie wiń mnie za niewiedzę, jestem zbyt uroczy'.  
Castiel uznał, że to powinno być zakazane. Właśnie dlatego wyjął notatki, żeby zająć czymś myśli i nie doprowadzić do nieprzyjemnej ciszy, którą należy przerwać. Nie był zbyt dobry w kontaktach z rówieśnikami, z ludźmi ogólnie i szczerze powiedziawszy, raczej nie zanosiło się na to, aby miało się to zmienić w niedalekiej przyszłości. A na pewno nie zamierzał trenować na Deanie Winchesterze.  
— Hm? — zdziwił się.  
— O'Brien zawsze wyczytuje cię jako pana Novaka, ale jakoś dziwnie byłoby się do ciebie tak odzywać. A podejrzewam, że Cassie nie jest twoim imieniem. Nie zdążyłeś się przedstawić, gdy widzieliśmy się po raz pierwszy — Winchester zaczął paplać, ale składnie i nawet z sensem.  
— Castiel. Castiel Novak — przedstawił się w końcu, ignorując przezwisko, które nadał mu Michael, kiedy tylko zaczął chodzić do szkoły.  
— Castiel — powtórzył Dean powoli, jakby sprawdzał czy wymawia je dobrze.  
— Dokładnie — potwierdził chłopak i czekał na pierwszy przytyk, ale Winchester po prostu odchylił się na krześle i patrzył na niego z lekkim zainteresowaniem.  
— Dlaczego? — spytał po prostu.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
— Dlaczego masz tak na imię? — uzupełnił Winchester. — Moja babcia miała na imię Deanna i moja mama chciała uczcić w ten sposób jej pamięć. Ty miałeś innych Castielów w rodzinie?  
Dean wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany, jakby historia imienia była jakoś niewiarygodnie ważna właśnie tu i teraz. Zwijał w palcach kawałek serwetki jednorazowej, chyba żeby zająć czymś ręce. Castiel znał to. Widział to już wcześniej. Winchester denerwował się i chciał czymś zająć swoją głowę. Rozproszyć myśli, a najwyraźniej ciągłe pytania o jednostkę i mecz, którymi męczyli go pozostali, nie przynosiły mu spokoju.  
— Castiel to imię Anioła, który patronuje Dniu Czwartemu, czyli czwartkowi — wyjaśnił zatem.  
— Więc urodziłeś się w czwartek? — spytał ponownie Dean.  
— Nie, myślę, że ojciec mnie w duchu nienawidzi — powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. Niemal tego pożałował, ale zobaczył, że Winchesterowi drgają delikatnie kąciki warg, jakby nie chciał się roześmiać na głos.  
— To by wiele wyjaśniało — parsknął tylko.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się tylko.  
— Więc jesteś małym aniołkiem? — spytał, drażniąc się ewidentnie.  
— Powiedział to facet z imieniem po babci — odbił piłeczkę Castiel, czując się coraz pewniej. Otwarta zgryźliwość była interesująca, musiał to przyznać.  
— Touche — wyszczerzył się.  
Uczniowie powoli opuszczali stołówkę, rozchodząc się do klas. Castiel spojrzał na milczącego Deana i stolik drużyny futbolowej. Winchester usiadł dokładnie tak, by nie musieć na nich patrzyć, ale Novak nie wątpił, że czuje ich wzrok na plecach. Musiał zauważyć, że Castiel wodzi oczami tam i z powrotem, bo skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
— Co masz teraz? — spytał konwersacyjnym tonem.  
— Chemię. A ty?  
Dean chwilę milczał.  
— Wycieczkę. Nie wytrzymam tu dłużej — mruknął pod nosem.  
Castiel przeciągnął się, pozwalając kręgom wskoczyć głośno na swoje miejsce i ponownie usadowił się wygodnie na krześle, przelotnie rzucając wzrokiem na wiszący w sali zegar. Jeśli chciał zdążyć się przygotować do zajęć, musiał już się zbierać. Nie wątpił jednak, że Michael wraz ze swoją świtą niemal natychmiast przechwycą Deana.  
— Co z twoim ojcem? — spytał, zaskakując sam siebie.  
Przeważnie nie zadawał nikomu osobistych pytań. Nie był typem osobnika, który się spoufala i szczerze powiedziawszy, sam też cenił swoją przestrzeń osobistą.  
Winchester spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
— Plotki szybko się roznoszą — zauważył cierpko.  
— Plotki mówią, że nie zagrasz w jutrzejszym meczu — odparł spokojnie Castiel, wytrzymując pełen urazy wzrok Deana.  
Najwyraźniej Winchester przysiadł się akurat do niego, bo nie spodziewał się, aby Novak powtarzał zasłyszane opowiastki i wypytywał go o jakieś zmyślone bzdury. Akurat w tym miał rację.  
— Dobra, nieważne. Przepraszam, że zapytałem — powiedział szybko Castiel, wstając i sięgając po swoją torbę z książkami.  
Dean złapał go za nadgarstek i przytrzymał w silnym i ciepłym uścisku.  
— Czekaj, wszystko jest dobrze. Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy… — Urwał.  
— Kiedy ktoś wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy. Rozumiem — stwierdził Castiel i spojrzał wymownie na przytrzymującą go dłoń, ale Dean nie cofnął swojej ręki.  
— Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Raczej nie wiem, skąd wiesz… — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
Znowu. Castiel po prostu nie wiedział, czy Dean robił to specjalnie. Uśmiechał się i do jasnej cholery, on naprawdę musiał iść na tę chemię.  
— Jedyna jednostka wojskowa w okolicy to Fort Campbell. Niedawno opuścił ją niewielki kontyngent, więc zapewne wcześniej robili uzupełnienia, stąd trafiłeś tutaj — zaczął tłumaczyć. — Naprawdę nietrudno się domyślić.  
Dean skinął głową, ale wciąż nie puścił jego ręki, a Castiel wątpił, czy udałoby mu się ją wyszarpnąć, nawet gdyby naprawdę cholernie mocno chciał. Winchester musiał mieć siły jak tur, a on sam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ćwiczył. No, chyba że pomoc w układaniu książek na regale, którą zaoferował mamie w zeszłym tygodniu, się liczyła.  
— Słuchaj, naprawdę się śpieszę — zaczął.  
Dean westchnął i w końcu uwolnił jego rękę. Niemal natychmiast rozmasował skórę. Dwa czerwone ślady w kształcie palców pojawiły się wokół jego nadgarstka.  
— Masz ochotę oprowadzić mnie po miasteczku? — spytał Winchester.  
Castiel zawisł ponownie nad torbą z książkami. Chemia, spóźnisz się na chemię, coś szeptało w jego głowie, ale zaraz potem wracały słowa Deana Winchestera i nie mógł po prostu tak przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Brakowało tylko, żeby chłopak zaczął się uśmiechać, więc Castiel z całych sił starał się na niego nie patrzeć, co wcale nie poprawiło jego sytuacji. Zauważył to dopiero teraz, a raczej poczuł. Winchester promieniował pewnością siebie, ciepłem, energią, optymizmem i czymś jeszcze, czego nie dało się tak prostu zdefiniować. Castiel czuł się przy nim odrobinę lepiej, jakby Dean oddawał mu część siebie i wypełniał go. Nie dziwił się, że ludzie tak chętnie z Winchesterem przebywali. To było nawet bardziej niż naturalne.  
— Tak, mógłbym — usłyszał swój głos, lekko zachrypnięty.  
Kilka minut później wymknęli się ze szkoły i wsiedli do pachnącego skórą samochodu Deana i Castiel poprowadził ich drogą poza miasto. Wokół Clarksville było kilka niewielkich zagajników, wiecznie zielonych dzięki niewielkim jeziorkom, w których farmerzy poili bydło. Każdy znał takie miejsce, specjalne dla siebie.  
Taka oaza spokoju Castiela leżała kilka kilometrów od jego domu, w niewielkim zagajniku, z którego prawie nikt nie korzystał. W zasadzie nie było tam zbyt wiele drzew, raczej gigantyczne kujące krzewy, którymi nikt się nie zajął w odpowiedniej chwili i wyrosły nieuformowane, broniąc dostępu do niewielkiego jeziorka wewnątrz. Może właśnie dlatego to miejsce było takie wyjątkowe, bo tylko Castiel znał dróżkę, którą prawie bezpiecznie dostali się do wewnątrz.  
Winchester nie pytał, gdzie jadą, ani gdy dojechali, gdzie są. Bez słowa wyszedł z samochodu i poszedł za Castielem, a potem po prostu chłonął ciszę. Usiadł na jednym z nieomszonych kamieni i ściągnął buty. Zanim Novak zdał sobie sprawę, co Dean zamierza, ten w samych bokserkach bardzo powoli zanurzał się w zimnej wodzie.  
Castielowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, żeby wejść do tego oczka wodnego. Na pewno nie miało ono powierzchni, która pozwalałaby na wygodne pływanie. Nie był więc zaskoczony, że Winchester raczej wpadł w bezwolny dryf. Leżał na wodzie i machał rękami tylko po to, żeby utrzymywać się na powierzchni. Castiel nie wiedział, jak długo milczeli. Sam siedział na brzegu i moczył stopy, nie mając ochoty na to, żeby wracać przemoczonym do domu. Wytłumaczenie z wagarów było niemożliwe. Powrót w mokrej bieliźnie tylko pogorszyłby sprawę, a skoro rodzice mieli go zamordować, pragnął zostać zabitym humanitarnie.  
Nie żeby żałował urwania się z zajęć. W zasadzie z wszystkich możliwych miejsc, tu i teraz wydawało się najlepszym. Winchester był dobrze zbudowany, odpowiednio umięśniony w najbardziej interesujących miejscach, ale nie przesadnie. Następnym, co Castiel dostrzegł, był niewielki tatuaż na lewej piersi w kształcie pentagramu, który od razu skojarzył mu się z Metallicą i Black Sabbath. Nie był fanem żadnego z zespołów, ale ciężkie brzmienia, które leciały z radia, gdy Dean prowadził, tylko potwierdziły jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia.  
Raczej nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto co popołudnie pędzi na siłownię dopompować i zapija odżywki, chociaż Castiel wiedział, że niektórzy członkowie drużyny wzmacniali się takimi specyfikami. Jeśli Dean to robił, nie przesadzał.  
Co z kolei doprowadziło go do myśli, że skoro Winchester zadawał się z chłopakami z drużyny, musiał wiedzieć, że Castiel jest gejem. To nie była żadna tajemnica, chociaż się z tym nie afiszował, ale futboliści szczególnie dawali mu się we znaki. Winchester nie zdradzał objawów zawstydzenia własną nagością czy dyskomfortu związanego z tym, że Castiel obserwował go od dłuższego chwili, na czym został przyłapany, bo Dean właśnie patrzył wprost na niego.  
— Ostrzelano ich — zaczął nagle Winchester, wyrywając Castiela z zamyślenia. — Nawet miało go tam nie być, ale ciężarówka z żywnością utknęła gdzieś na pustyni i wyjechali pomóc przy transporcie — ciągnął dalej. — Wróci na tydzień urlopu wypoczynkowego w następną sobotę i ponownie wyjedzie — dodał.  
Chwilę zajęło zanim Castiel zrozumiał, że Winchester po prostu odpowiada na jego wcześniejsze pytanie. Zadane jeszcze w szkole.  
— Co robi twój tata? — spytał Dean, chcąc najwyraźniej uniknąć pytań.  
— Jest lekarzem. Mama zajmuje się domem i prowadzi niewielką księgarnię — dodał.  
— Pewnie będą wściekli, że zerwałeś się ze mną z zajęć — zauważył przytomnie.  
Castiel skrzywił się na wspomnienie o swojej cichej modlitwie o humanitarną śmierć.  
— Jeśli nie będzie mnie jutro w szkole, szukaj w ogródku mojej mamy świeżo skopanej ziemi — rzucił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Dean parsknął, tracąc przy tym równowagę i wpadł pod wodę. Po chwili wynurzył się chichocząc dalej, a Castiel poczuł się urażony, ale przeszło mu niemal natychmiast, bo Winchester najwyraźniej zamierzał wyjść na brzeg. Odsunął się zatem, robiąc mu odrobinę miejsca, starając się wyglądać na maksymalnie niezainteresowanego tym, że półnagi mokry nastolatek właśnie ściąga przy nim przemoczoną bieliznę i na nagie ciało próbuje włożyć dżinsy, co oczywiście nie mogło się udać ot tak. Tego materiału nie wymyślono, by ułatwiał takie akcje.  
Po kilku przekleństwach Winchester w końcu się ubrał i sięgnął po koszulkę, zerkając na Castiela z rozbawieniem w oczach.  
— Szkoda, że nie popływałeś — zaczął. — Jedynym twoim wspomnieniem przed śmiercią będę ja szarpiący się z dżinsami — dodał bezczelnie, wyszczerzając się.  
I tak nie najgorzej — pomyślał Castiel, podnosząc się i ponownie prowadząc ich krętą dróżką przez krzaki.  
Dean odwiózł go pod sam dom i wysadził akurat w chwili, gdy słońce chowało się za horyzontem. Castiel już z tej odległości widział, że jego matka spogląda nerwowo przez firankę na podjazd, więc zostało mu tylko kilka chwil życia.  
— Pochowaj mnie w moim zagajniku — rzucił jeszcze grobowym tonem do Deana. — I napisz, że czujesz się winny.  
Winchester wciągnął powietrze do płuc i ze świstem je wypuścił.  
— Powieszę się na gałęzi tuż powyżej — obiecał solennie i zanim Castiel zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, podkręcił głośność radia wypełniając wnętrze gitarowymi brzmieniami.  
Przeprawa z rodzicami nie była najgorsza. W końcu jego matka uznała, że sam fakt, iż najwyraźniej znalazł przyjaciela, rekompensuje połowę straconego dnia w szkole, nawet nie dostał szlabanu, chociaż w następny weekend i tak musiał pomagać jej w księgarni. Tej nocy śnił po raz pierwszy o ociekającym wodą Deanie Winchesterze i nie mógł zdecydować, czy bardziej żałuje, że nie pływał razem z nim, czy jest raczej szczęśliwy, że nie popełnił jakiegoś idiotyzmu.

Następnego dnia, gdy Dean zaparkował na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, Castiel obserwował go kątem oka. Drużyna najwyraźniej wybaczyła mu niewielką przerwę w grze, bo kilku chłopaków klepnęło go na powitanie, a Michael szepnął coś do niego i w końcu podali sobie ręce na zgodę.  
Chwilę później już większą grupą skierowali się w stronę szkoły, więc Castiel ponownie sięgnął po swoje notatki. Spodziewał się bardziej, że dopiero przy dzisiejszym meczu nastąpi zawieszenie broni, ale w zasadzie rozumiał, że na Deana nie można było długo się gniewać. Pytanie raczej, jak długo Winchester chował urazę, ale sądząc po szczerym uśmiechu, wczorajszy dzień poszedł w zapomnienie.  
Grupa właśnie mijała go, gdy poczuł znajomy uścisk na nadgarstku i gdy się odwrócił miał przed sobą uśmiechniętego Deana.  
— Nie muszę przekopywać twojego ogródka, Cas — parsknął, dodając najwyraźniej świeżo wymyślone zdrobnienie.  
Castiel musiał przyznać, że brzmiało o wiele lepiej niż 'Cassie', którym terroryzował go Michael.  
— Moja matka zaplanowała mniej humanitarną formę odebrania mi życia. Zamierza wyrobić u mnie uczulenie na kurz, a następnie podstępnie wystawić na jego działanie — odparł, niemal od razu rozpoznając, że popełnił błąd.  
O ile Dean wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego, pozostali wpatrywali się w niego jak w kosmitę, którym do cholery nie był, bo gdyby było inaczej, na pewno zauważyłby wcześniej.  
— Podaj miejsce i czas, zapewnię ci pochówek z honorami — odparł Winchester i ponownie nie dał mu dojść do głosu, odwracając się na pięcie.  
Michael rzucił mu jeszcze nie do końca czytelne spojrzenie i mruknął coś do Zacha, który tylko wyszczerzył się lekko. Gdyby Castiel nie wpatrywałby się tak bardzo w Deana, zapewne zauważyłby tę cichą wymianę zdań.

Castiel miał kilka zasad, które wymyślił jakiś czas temu i chociaż były kompletnie abstrakcyjne, starał się ich trzymać. Nie była to jakaś fanaberia. Już w Starożytności najwięksi filozofowie czynili podobnie, starając się utrzymać swoje życie albo w pozornym ładzie, albo w pozornym chaosie. To było najbezpieczniejsze wyjście. Castiel rozumiał to i cenił aż do chwili, gdy poznał Deana Winchestera i pozorny ład, który wypełniał jego życie, zmienił się w totalny chaos, całkiem realny i namacalny.  
Tak więc Castiel łamał kolejne zasady; jadł solone frytki, ubierał koszulę w kratę w piątek, a nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby to było popływać nago w tym samym jeziorku, które tak urzekło Deana. Tak, jego życie doszczętnie wypełnił chaos. Zauważyła to nawet jego matka, gdy w czwartkowy poranek oznajmił, że nie chce jajecznicy na śniadanie, a w zamian zażądał naleśników.  
Oczywiście to wszystko nie stało się nagle i Castiel zdawał sobie sprawę, że od pierwszego dnia zbliżał się do upadku. Eskalacja wszystkich tych zdarzeń nastąpiła w piątek, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że osolona tłusta frytka pobrudziła jego ulubioną koszulę w kratę i postanowił zaprać plamę, nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy, że zaraz za nim ze stołówki wyszło też dwóch członków drużyny futbolowej. Swój błąd w ocenie sytuacji dostrzegł dopiero w łazience, gdy jedyne wyjście zablokowało mu dwóch rosłych środkowych i żaden z nich nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma ochotę go przepuścić.  
— Masz się trzymać z dala od Winchestera — warknął Barry i zaplótł ręce na piersi.  
Sytuacja była kuriozalna. Castiel nie chodził na mecze, rozmawiał z Deanem przeszło tydzień wcześniej i wymieniali jedynie uprzejme powitania, które przeważnie dotyczyły 'bolesnej świadomości życia Castiela' i 'gotowości przygotowania mu uczciwego pogrzebu Deana'. Stało się to ich prywatnym żartem i jakoś nie potrafili z tego zrezygnować, co cieszyło Novaka, musiał przyznać.  
— Dalej się już nie da — odburknął i chyba jego instynkt samozachowawczy nie zadziałał, bo poczuł krew w ustach, a potem chłód płytek.  
Ocenił, że zostało piętnaście minut przerwy, więc zapewne jego matka dokona rytualnego mordu na jego prześladowcach, gdy tylko wróci od szkolnej pielęgniarki, bo bez tej wizyty na pewno się nie obędzie, jak ocenił po tym, jak zaczęła puchnąć mu warga.  
Cholera — pomyślał, podnosząc się, i zwinął ręce w pięści. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że podnoszenie książek jakoś wpłynęło na jego mięśnie, choć szczerze wątpił.  
Zanim jednak padł drugi cios, ktoś od tyłu złapał Marka za ogromne łapsko i pociągnął. Środkowy stracił równowagę i zrobił akurat na tyle dużo miejsca, żeby do łazienki wślizgnął się Dean.  
— Zgłupieliście?! — warknął. — Jest połowę niższy od was — dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Radzę sobie — mruknął Castiel, urażony do żywego, ale ulga, którą odczuł na widok Winchestera, zrekompensowała wszystko.  
Barry podniósł Marka i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w Deana, który oddzielał ich od Castiela. Najwyraźniej jego obecność była im nie w smak, ale jak coś zaczęli przeważnie to kończyli, więc Novak spodziewał się tylko większych kłopotów.  
— Zrobię ci miejsce — szepnął Dean, przenosząc ciężar ciała z prawej stopy na lewą. — I uciekaj — rozkazał.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i pokręcił przecząco głową, ale nie sądził, żeby Winchester to widział, bo odparował właśnie cios Barry'ego i wepchnął go w Marka. W wąskich drzwiach dwa ciała kotłowały się przez chwilę, ale gdy obaj się podnieśli, zaraz za nimi rozległ się stukot obcasów.  
— Co tu się dzieje? — spytała O'Brien, patrząc na najwyraźniej coraz bardziej puchnącą wargę Castiela i członków drużyny. — Do dyrektora, cała czwórka — zarządziła.  
Przez ponad godzinę wysłuchiwali wykładu na temat bójek, którą zafundował im dyrektor, w czasie, gdy czekali na pojawienie się rodziców. Jak zwykle w takich wypadkach ustalenie faktów było zbyt trudne dla administracji, która musiałaby zawiesić dwóch środkowych graczy na raz poważnie osłabiając drużynę, więc Mark i Barry po reprymendzie zostali odesłani na trening, podobnie jak Dean, który jednak nawet nie drgnął z miejsca, w którym siedział.  
— Panie Winchester, ma pan jeszcze coś do dodania? — spytał Thorson.  
— Jeśli dzwoniono do jednostki w sprawie bójki, prawie na pewno pojawi się tutaj któryś z sierżantów albo Ellen Singer, która prawnie sprawuje nad nami opiekę, gdy ojciec przebywa na misjach — wyjaśnił. — Mogę iść na trening, ale to się raczej mija z celem, bo pewnie od razu wrócimy do bazy. Wolałbym poczekać tutaj na ich przyjazd.  
Thorson pokiwał głową, więc obaj wrócili na ławkę przed gabinetem, którą przeważnie okupowali miejscowi chuligani.  
— Nie musiałeś tego robić — rzucił Castiel.  
— Zapamiętam — odparł Dean. — Chociaż nie sądziłem, że zatłuczenie uznajesz za humanitarną formę zakończenia życia.  
Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i jęknął, gdy warga zapiekła spod okładu, który dostarczyła mu pielęgniarka. Sekretarka spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie, ale wróciła po chwili do pisania na komputerze.  
— To tak rutynowo sprawdzali, co u ciebie słychać, czy jakoś poza kolejką? — spytał po chwili Dean jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale Castiel wychwycił coś nerwowego w jego głosie.  
— Nie wiem, raczej nie należą do zbyt rozmownych — skłamał.  
Winchester spojrzał na niego dość wymownie, chociaż nie odezwał się ani słowem. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, mierząc się wzrokiem.  
— Co ci mam powiedzieć? — spytał Castiel, odkładając kompres. — Przeszkadza im moja orientacja — rzucił oględnie.  
Dean skinął głową, jakby odpowiedź go satysfakcjonowała. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Nim Castiel zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, w pokoju pojawili się jego rodzice i patykowaty nastolatek w towarzystwie sierżanta, który pojawił się niedawno po Deana.  
— Kochanie, nic ci nie jest? — spytała go matka, od razu dokonując wyjątkowo żenujących oględzin.  
Castiela pocieszało tylko to, że Dean nie mógł opędzić się od chłopaka, który okazał się jego młodszym bratem.  
— Sammy, uspokój się. Nic mi nie jest — gruchnął, trzymając brata z dala od siebie.  
Elizabeth Novak w końcu oderwała się od syna i spojrzała podejrzliwie w stronę Deana.  
— Czy to ty uderzyłeś mojego syna? — doskoczyła do niego, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją powstrzymać.  
Winchester zszokowany wpatrywał się w sto sześćdziesiąt centymetrów niczym niepowstrzymywanej furii i Castiela naprawdę bawiłaby mina, którą zrobił, gdyby nie fakt, iż znał swoją matkę. A ona wściekła potrafiła być niebezpieczna.  
— Dean mnie bronił, mamo — pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem i wyszczerzył się, gdy Winchester westchnął z ulgi, gdy kobieta oddała mu jego przestrzeń prywatną. — Dean, moja mama i tata. Mamo, tato, to jest Dean — przedstawił ich szybko.  
Winchester złapał swojego brata za ramię i wypchnął odrobinę do przodu.  
— Sam Winchester, mój brat oraz sierżant 'O jak jak was nie cierpię pilnować bachory' Brady. Państwo Novak i Cas — użył kolejny raz zdrobnienia, które Castielowi naprawdę zaczęło ułatwiać życie.  
Przez chwilę był względny spokój, aż w końcu wszyscy się pożegnali i ruszyli w stronę parkingu. Sierżant Brady nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, że Sam wsiada z Deanem do impali, ale nie zaprotestował. Castiel przypomniał sobie o dobrych manierach i podszedł do samochodu Winchesterów, by złożyć faktyczne podziękowania, gdy Dean właśnie odpalał silnik. Sam kręcił się niespokojnie na siedzeniu, aż w końcu sięgnął do wyłącznika radia i dostał w rękę.  
— Hej, jeszcze ja na chwilkę — pochylił się do opuszczonej szyby. — Chciałem podziękować. Przemyślałem sprawę. Byli ode mnie czterokrotnie ciężsi, faktycznie mógłbym nie dać sobie rady — przyznał.  
— Gdyby na twoim miejscu była twoja matka, rozniosłaby ich w drobny mak — szepnął do niego konspiracyjnym tonem. — Już wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo boisz się, że będę musiał pochować twoje zwłoki — dodał.  
Sam przestał na chwilę kręcić się na siedzeniu i sięgnął ostrożnie do radia, ale Dean ponownie pacnął go w rękę.  
— Może wpadniesz do nas? Mam całkiem dobrą maść, która wygoiłaby ci ranę — dodał Winchester i przesunął opuszkiem dłoni po jego wardze.  
Nie było to bolesne, ale też nie całkiem przyjemne. Kategorycznie jednak Castiel nie spodziewał się tak intymnego dotyku, więc gdy odsunął odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie głowę, uderzył we framugę okna.  
— Postaraj się dojechać do domu w jednym kawałku — poradził mu jeszcze Dean, gdy zwalniał hamulec i sprawdzał czy jego młodszy brat na pewno dobrze się przypiął.

Dean nie pojawił się na sobotniej imprezie, nie żeby Castiel tam był. Po prostu w poniedziałek krążyło całkiem sporo plotek. Jego warga prawie sama zagoiła się przez weekend, więc niemal nic nie było widać, chociaż od środka wciąż mógł poczuć smak krwi. Barry i Mark nie wyglądali na mocno poturbowanych, chociaż ten pierwszy miał obwiniętą bandażem dłoń. Musiał źle wylądować na koledze, gdy Dean go popchnął. Winchester przyjechał odrobinę później niż zwykle i w trochę gorszym humorze. Kiedy tylko wszedł na stołówkę, zamiast po jedzenie, skierował się od razu do stolika drużyny i pochylił się bardzo nisko, a potem przez chwilę tłumaczył coś ściszonym głosem.  
Michael wyglądał, jakby miał dostać ataku apopleksji albo po prostu zdzielić Deana, ale jeden rzut oka na dyżurującą O'Brien od razu go uspokoił. Winchester, gdy skończył, spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz i odwrócił się na pięcie. Castiel myślał, że może usiądzie razem z nim, ale chłopak po prostu wyszedł z pomieszczenia i tyle tego dnia go widział, chociaż impala stała na parkingu, co oznaczało, że Dean został na popołudniowy trening drużyny. W końcu wielkimi krokami zbliżał się kolejny mecz.  
Tym bardziej był zaskoczony, że czarna impala zatrzymała się tuż przed nim w połowie jego drogi do domu.  
— Ocalę cię przed kolejną z wymyślnych śmierci — rzucił zamiast powitania.  
— Dzisiaj chyba wyjątkowo takiej nie będzie — odparł Castiel.  
Dean wydął wargi.  
— Nigdy nie możesz być pewien, a ja proponuję kolejną wycieczkę.  
Castiel ostrożnie uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do samochodu. Tym razem nie musiał dawać Deanowi wskazówek, chociaż Winchester wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie zaczynała się ścieżka przez krzewy. W chwilę później pływał już w samych bokserkach, nieskrępowany tym, że Castiel i tym razem odmówił sobie kąpieli.  
— Chłopcy są grzeczni? — spytał, gdy ponownie wypłynął na środek jeziorka.  
— To był taki jednorazowy wybryk — skłamał szybko Castiel.  
Wiedział, że Dean w to nie wierzy, ale mógł zdobyć się na wysnuwane wniosków. Musiałby się przyznać, że Barry dość wyraźnie określił, czego od niego chce, a Castiel odmówił. Wcale nie zamierzał odkrywać się z tej strony, tym bardziej, że nie chciał utracić pewnej dozy zaufania, którą obdarzył go Dean. A nic tak nie psuje rodzących się świeżo więzi, jak odkrycie, że twój przyjaciel jest całkiem homo zadurzony w tobie po uszy i gapi się na twoje ciało, gdy pływasz.  
— Nie spytałeś o tatuaż — Dean zmienił temat.  
— To pewnie coś związanego z muzyką, której słuchasz — zgadywał Castiel.  
Winchester zaczął powoli wychodzić z wody, ale zamiast ubrać się jak poprzednim razem, rozłożył się na kamieniu koło Casa i podparł na łokciu.  
— Nie do końca. Moja przyjaciółka wierzy, że pentagram narysowany w ten sposób chroni przed złem i demonami — wyjaśnił.  
— Jest gotką? — spytał Cas.  
Dean zaśmiał się miękko.  
— Cykl rozwoju u kobiet; zaczynasz od Hanny Montany, a kończysz w glanach i z kolczykiem w brwi — zażartował. — Nie, Jo raczej jest kapłanką wicca. Nic szkodliwego; pali zioła w pokoju, raz chwyciła się firanka.  
— Nie wydajesz się zafascynowany.  
— Hanną Montaną czy magią? Wierzę w efekt placebo. A skoro ona jest spokojniejsza, a ja mam całkiem fajny tatuaż… — zawiesił głos znacząco.  
Chwilę leżeli we względnej ciszy i Castiel zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie czas już zbierać się do domu. Następnego dnia mieli zajęcia, a Dean chyba zerwał się z treningu, co wcale nie wróżyło dobrze.  
— Chłopcy są grzeczni? — spytał Deana używając jego słów.  
Winchester uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Muszą. Uszkodziłem dwóch środkowych. Drużyna będzie osłabiona podczas najbliższego meczu. Swoją drogą, jak mówię, że masz uciekać, po prostu zabierasz nogi za pas — warknął i spojrzał na niego z otwartą dezaprobatą.  
— Chyba nie sądziłeś, że cię z nimi zostawię?  
— Chyba nie sądziłeś, że mi coś zrobią? — sparafrazował jego pytanie. — Od początku chcieli dostać ciebie. Gdybyś wypadł na korytarz z pękniętą wargą, O'Brien dostałaby szału i zostaliby zawieszeni.  
— Czyli to miał być efekt…  
— …psychologiczny — dokończył za niego Dean. — Miałem nadzieję, że biegasz lepiej, niż się bijesz.  
Castiel nie miał ochoty go załamywać, ale bieganie również nie należało do jego ulubionych czynności. Wątpił, czy dałby radę uciec chociaż kilka metrów. Członkowie drużyny trzy razy w tygodniu pokonywali biegiem kilka boisk podczas treningu, a on spacerkiem wracał do domu.  
— Czyli spartaczyłem sprawę?  
— Mam coś dla ciebie — Dean zmienił temat i sięgnął do tyłu, do swoich spodni.  
Dłuższą chwilę przeszukiwał dżinsy, aż w końcu wyjął niewielkie drewniane puzderko z rzeźbionym wieczkiem. Otworzył pojemnik i nabrał na palec odrobinę jasnobrązowej mazi, która pachniała jak zasuszone zioła na strychu babci Castiela.  
— Nachyl się, to specjalna maść, którą robi Jo — wyjaśnił. — Co prawda już prawie się wszystko zagoiło, ale... — urwał i nałożył odrobinę na wargę Castiela.  
Tak jak w piątek Novak drgnął zaskoczony ciepłym dotykiem, ale tym razem nie uderzył o nic głową. Dean rozsmarował tę cuchnącą rzecz na jego górnej wardze i wytarł nadmiar w dłoń, po czym wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.  
Castiel przez długą chwilę uspokajał kołaczące się w klatce piersiowej serce.  
— Żadnych zamachów na twoje życie ostatnimi czasy? — spytał Dean, gdy cisza stawała się niewygodna.  
— Brukselka na obiad w niedzielę — odparł pozornie bez sensu, ale podświadomie wiedząc, że Winchester załapie.  
Jakimś cudem Dean nadążał za jego tokiem rozumowania, co samo w sobie było niepokojące, bo skoro udawało mu się to, musiał zauważać i inne rzeczy. Jak przyśpieszony oddech Castiela, gdy dotykał jego ust, albo permanentne gapienie, które ten uprawiał od czasu do czasu.  
— A zapraszałem do siebie — zaczął Dean. — Ellen zrobiła pieczeń. Chwała, że wychodzi z założenia, że dorastających mężczyzn trzeba dobrze podkarmiać — uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
— Myślałem, że żartujesz — stwierdził Castiel i poczuł okropny smak maści na języku. — Obrzydlistwo — parsknął.  
— I cholernie piecze, jak się to położy na świeżą ranę, ale dzięki temu unika się blizn — oznajmił mu Dean.  
Castiel nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale prawie od razu wyobraził sobie Winchestera po meczu, gdy pod prysznicem wsmarowuje to śmierdzące coś na nowo powstałe siniaki. Ta wizja wcale nie pomagała i jego serce ponownie zaczęło pompować za szybko krew, i to w najmniej pożądane obszary jego ciała.  
— Myślę, że powinniśmy wracać — powiedział, pośpiesznie wstając.  
Dean poderwał się z niezbyt szczęśliwą miną, ale po chwili już ubrany dołączył do niego.  
— Masz jakąś godzinę policyjną? — spytał tylko, gdy przekręcał kluczyk w stacyjce.  
— Nie, po prostu jutro wcześnie wstaję do szkoły i... — utknął.  
Dean skinął tylko głową. Pod dom Novaków podjechali w kilka minut później i Castiel pożegnał się cicho. Nie bardzo wiedział, co takiego dokładnie zrobił, ale Winchester wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Pochylił się więc zabierając torbę i uśmiechnął przepraszająco.  
— Mam nadzieję, że wciąż mogę liczyć na godny pochówek — powiedział.  
Dean spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.  
— Nie jestem pewien — odparł. — Okropnie boję się twojej mamy — dodał, zanim Castiel wyszedł z samochodu.

Następnego dnia Dean był od rana w szkole i Castiel zauważył w drużynie było spokojniej, chociaż Winchester spoglądał na Michaela, jakby najchętniej rozkwasił mu nos. Zawieszenie broni jednak trwało w najlepsze, więc Casa zaskoczyło, że Dean podszedł do niego podczas jednej z przerw, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
— Co powiesz na obiad u nas? Obiecuję, że nie będzie brukselki ani szpinaku — dodał opierając się o szafkę obok, gdy Castiel ze swojej wyciągał książki.  
— Musiałbym...  
— ...powiadomić rodziców, wiem. Odwiozę cię do domu, żebyś mógł zostawić rzeczy — dodał Dean. — Sam bardzo chciał się z tobą spotkać. Chodzi do szkoły w bazie, a tam raczej nie ma zbyt wielu normalnych dzieciaków... — zaczął niemrawo.  
— Nie, jasne, nie ma problemu. Jeśli chcielibyście się wyrwać poza jednostkę moglibyście wpaść na weekend do mnie do domu. Mama będzie zachwycona — powiedział szybko.  
— No to jesteśmy umówieni — stwierdził Dean i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wracając do czekającej na niego grupy.  
Zaraz po szkole podjechali pod dom Novaków i Castiel szybko przebrał się w coś wygodniejszego. Nie bardzo wiedział, w jakim wieku jest Sam, ale sądził, że jego stare gry planszowe powinny być odpowiednie dla dzieciaków w każdym wieku. Wyrostek mógł mieć nie więcej niż jedenaście lat, ale Cas nie chciał go urazić, traktując jak zupełnego dzieciaka. W chwilę potem ponownie siedział w impali i obserwował, jak Dean prowadzi.  
Było w tym coś poetyckiego. Samochód nie miał automatycznej skrzyni biegów, więc Winchester raz po raz obejmował drążek swoją wielką ręką, trącając przy tym kolano Castiela. Dean pewnie siedział na miejscu kierowcy, trzymając kierownicę i od czasu do czasu zerkając we wsteczne lusterko. Kiedy wyjechali poza miasto, wrzucił jeden z wyższych biegów i uśmiechnął się słuchając dźwięków silnika. Impala musiała być od niego o wiele starsza, ale zdawał się znać ten samochód od podszewki.  
— Wyremontowałem ją sam — rzucił nagle Dean, jakby odczytywał myśli Castiela. — Dostałem ją na piętnaste urodziny od ojca i spędziłem wakacje w smarze z podręcznikiem mechanika w dłoniach. Rok później, kiedy zdałem prawo jazdy, była już gotowa do drogi.  
— Ją? — spytał Cas.  
Dean zaczerwienił się, ale nie oderwał wzroku od drogi.  
— Moją Dziecinkę. Tylko nie mów Samowi, że ci powiedziałem, bo nie da mi żyć — ostrzegł.  
Zwiększył głośność przy jednym z mniej znanych kawałków Black Sabbath i zaczął nucić pod nosem. Castiel odkrył, że jazda samochodem z Deanem miała więcej plusów, niż dotąd sądził. Nie tylko przebywał z nim na niewielkiej przestrzeni, ale przede wszystkim Winchester tak bardzo skupiał się na jeździe, że Cas mógł nieskrępowanie go obserwować. Jechali dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, aż Dean zwolnił i skręcił w oznaczoną drogę. Wyłączył radio, gdy podjechał pod strzeżoną bramę.  
— Witam u mnie w domu — mruknął pod nosem, wyciągając przepustkę. — Dzisiaj mamy gościa. Odwiozę go do domu później — powiedział do jednego z postawnych szeregowych.  
— Jasne, Dean — odparł mężczyzna. — Postaraj się, żeby to było przed dziesiątą — przestrzegł go.  
— Tak, tak, wiem. Znam zasady — wymuczał.  
Szlaban podniósł się i impala wjechała na teren jednostki. Castiel był tu po raz pierwszy, nigdy wcześniej nie wpuszczono go do środka. Ojciec swoje instrumenty albo odbierał przy bramie, albo Cas zostawiał je strażnikom, więc widok szeregu jednorodzinnych domków zszokował się. Spodziewał się raczej leżących na ulicy karabinów, zaparkowanych czołgów i tym podobnych. Ulica jednak była spokojna, a na podjazdach stały vany i niejednokrotnie rowery.  
Dean nie zwiększył prędkości i wlekli się w żółwim tempie. Minęli grupę ubranych w mundurki dzieciaków, które najwyraźniej wracały ze szkoły.  
— Zabierasz Sama ze szkoły? — spytał Castiel, chcąc czymś przerwać krępującą ciszę.  
— Nie, wraca z Jo — odparł i ponownie skupił się na obserwowaniu okolicy.  
— Dlaczego nie uczysz się tutaj? — spróbował Cas jeszcze raz.  
Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał we wsteczne lusterko.  
— Bo nie chcę iść później do szkoły wojskowej. Szczerze powiedziawszy Sam też nie, ale podstawówka jest tak daleko, że nie dałbym codziennie rano dowozić go poza bazę i z powrotem — urwał. — Uczenie się w takich szkołach ma swoje plusy. Informacje o jakimkolwiek wypadku na froncie dostałbym od razu. Podobnie jak zwolnienie z zajęć, ale z drugiej strony, naginają tutaj cały czas program do tego, co brałeś w innych szkołach. Sam jest prymusem, chociaż przenosiliśmy się w tym roku dwa razy. Widzisz pewnie po biologii, że część programu miałem już gdzie indziej, natomiast nie jestem w stanie nadgonić w innych działach. Przepaść — mruknął.  
Castiel obserwował przesuwające się za oknem domy. Każdy zdawał się być taki sam. Dwupiętrowy, z niewielką werandą z przodu i przylegającym garażem.  
— Raczej tu monotonnie — stwierdził po chwili.  
Dean skinął głową. Przy końcu niewielkiej uliczki Winchester skręcił w lewo i zaparkował na podjeździe jednego z domów. Nie kłopotał się wjazdem do garażu, jak czyniła to większość mieszkańców.  
Wyszli z samochodu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i Dean spojrzał pytająco na trzymany przez Casa plecak.  
— Chyba nie zamierzasz nadrabiać ze mną materiału? — spytał, udając skrajne przerażenie.  
— Wziąłem dla Sama kilka moich gier. Nie wiem. Może coś mu się spodoba.  
Dean przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na zakłopotanego, gdy otwierał drzwi kluczem.  
— Wiesz, w zasadzie Sam pojechał z Ellen na zakupy — zaczął, przepuszczając Castiela w drzwiach. — Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zjeść obiad i pogadać, nie wiem… o czymś… — wymruczał niemrawo, prowadząc do salonu. — Napijesz się czegoś? — spytał szybko, zmieniając temat.  
— Soku?  
Dean wyszedł do kuchni, a Castiel opadł na kanapę, ciekawie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Prócz niewielkiego telewizora, regału z książkami, kanapy, fotela i stolika w salonie nie było więcej mebli. Był urządzony raczej po spartańsku i czuć było w tym męską rękę. Wszystko było funkcjonalne i rzucał się w oczy brak bibelotów czy serwetek. Na jednej z półek stała fotografia pięknej blondynki trzymającej w rękach niemowlę. Castiel szybko zrozumiał, że to nie mógł być Dean. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione około dziesięciu lat temu, sądząc po stanie kliszy.  
Winchester tymczasem wrócił z kuchni z dzbankiem soku i dwiema szklankami. Ustawił wszystko na stole, ale zamiast opaść na fotel, czego Castiel się spodziewał, usiadł koło niego.  
— Więc… — zaczął, podając mu szklankę.  
— Więc… — powtórzył po nim Cas, unosząc odrobinę brwi, gdy Dean nerwowo zabębnił palcami w brzeg swojego kubeczka.  
W końcu Winchester parsknął i roześmiał się zakłopotany.  
— Chcesz zobaczyć mój pokój?  
Castiel odłożył ostrożnie szklankę na stolik i podniósł się z kanapy.  
— Normalnie nie zachowuje się jak idiota — zaczął Dean, gdy wspinali się po schodach na wyższe piętro. Winchester poprowadził ich aż na koniec długiego korytarza i otworzył ostatnie drzwi.  
— Rozumiem — stwierdził Castiel, chociaż kompletnie nie wiedział o co chodzi Deanowi. — Pochowałeś brata w ogródku, a ja mam być twoim alibi — zaryzykował, wchodząc do pokoju.  
Winchester parsknął.  
— Sammy jest tak upierdliwy, że nawiedzałby mnie jeszcze wiele lat po swojej śmierci — zażartował, siadając na łóżku.  
Castiel rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Tutaj też nie było kobiecych pierdółek, które jego matce udało się przemycić nawet do jego pokoju. Kilka plakatów rockowych zespołów na ścianie, biurko zawalone papierami i kolejne ramki ze zdjęciami. Tym razem Deana z ojcem i Samem. Nie wiedział kiedy zostały zrobione, ale ostatnie ewidentnie pochodziło z tego roku. Dean stał w koszuli w kratkę, trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Sama, a po drugiej stronie tak samo ustawił się ich ojciec. Z tyłu widać było niewyraźny zarys lasu, więc zapewne była to jakaś piesza wycieczka.  
Castiel szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean po ojcu odziedziczył szerokie barki i ogromne dłonie. Sammy przy nich wyglądał jak wiotka brzoza, która mogła ułamać się w każdej chwili. Miał też o wiele jaśniejsze włosy, więc kobieta ze zdjęcia w salonie musiała być ich mamą.  
— Więc Sam żyje? — zaczął Cas, odrywając wzrok od zdjęć i przenosząc go na Deana, który rozsznurował buty.  
— Tak, i przyjedzie wieczorem. Przepraszam, że trochę nagiąłem fakty — zaczął.  
Castiel miał właśnie spytać, o co właściwie chodzi, ale Winchester spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który zawsze oznaczał jedno. Akurat to, co do Casa nie chciało dotrzeć i umykało mu ostatnimi czasy, a potem… Potem nie były potrzebne już wytłumaczenia, bo Dean po prostu go całował. Najpierw ostrożnie i badawczo, jakby sprawdzał czy warga Casa nie boli go, ale do jasnej cholery, nawet jeśli piekłaby żywym ogniem Castiel na pewno nie zamierzał przerwać tego pocałunku. Zatem gdy Dean oderwał się od jego ust, Novak po prostu pochylił się w jego stronę i sam ponowił kontakt.  
Całowali się przez chwilę na stojąco, wciąż ostrożnie badając granice swoich ust, ale Winchester był najwyraźniej tak niecierpliwy, jak Cas sobie wyobrażał, bo w chwilę później trzymał już jego głowę w swoich rękach i przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Zawładną tak bardzo Castielem, że ten dopiero po dłuższym zastanowieniu odkrył, że nie stoją, a leżą na łóżku Deana i język chłopaka wślizguje się do jego ust.  
Sapnął czując, że całe jego ciało reaguje na Winchestera. Wiedział, że chłopak musiał to wyczuć, bo byli tak blisko, że Cas czuł przez skórę uderzenia serce Deana. Sam też miał nadzieję, że to twarde coś, co wbijało mu się boleśnie w biodro, nie było telefonem komórkowym.  
Oderwali się od siebie po nie wiadomo jakim czasie, zdyszani i odrobinę spoceni. Castielowi zdrętwiała ręka od ciągłego podpierania się, więc próbował ją rozprostować, co okazało się niemożliwe. Chyba gdzieś w połowie tej sesji całowania miał nadzieję, że uda mu się objąć Deana i teraz jego kończyna była uwięziona między chłopakiem, a łóżkiem.  
— Oddasz mi rękę? — spytał zachrypniętym głosem.  
Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak wygląda. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest tak zarumieniony na twarzy jak Dean i nie ma tak rozczochranych włosów.  
Winchester uniósł się odrobinę, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wypuszczać go z objęć, więc leżeli tak przez chwilę. Dean z twarzą wtuloną w jego szyję, a Cas wgapiający się w sufit i nie pewny co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. W końcu poruszył się niespokojnie i chrząknął, by sprawdzić, czy odzyskał panowanie nad głosem.  
— Masz ładny sufit — powiedział kompletnie bez sensu, ale tylko to wydawało mu się na miejscu, bo co innego mógłby rzec.  
Świetnie całujesz, powtórzmy to? Następnym razem nie wypompuj mi całego powietrza z płuc, gdy będziesz się na mnie kładł?  
— Mnie też się podoba — parsknął Dean. — Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli jeszcze trochę cię pomolestuję? — spytał z nosem wciąż w jego szyi.  
Castiel poczuł kolejny przyjemny dreszcz przechodzący mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
— Jasne, że nie — stwierdził. — Częstuj się.  
Dean zachichotał w jego skórę i ugryzł go, chyba wcale nie zamierzając być delikatnym.  
— Uwielbiam, kiedy tak mówisz — szepnął i chyba zamierzał coś dodać, ale na parterze rozległy się głosy. — Cholera. Postaraj się wyglądać niewinnie — rzucił do Casa, wstając z łóżka pośpiesznie i poprawiając koszulkę.  
Na wszelki wypadek przyblokował stopą drzwi i to w samą porę, bo ktoś szarpnął za klamkę i uderzył w drewno.  
— Dean! — krzyknął Sam. — To bolało! Powiem tacie! — poskarżył się.  
— Mówiłem, żebyś pukał — odkrzyknął Winchester, dając Casowi czas do tego, by doprowadził się do względnej używalności, chociaż wymięta koszula zdradzała go niczym wykrywacz kłamstw.  
— I tak siedzisz sam i pewnie wzdychasz do tego przystoj… — zaczął młodszy z Winchesterów, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.  
Dean zabrał stopę i szarpnął za drzwi, sprawiając, że Sam stracił równowagę i wpadł do pokoju.  
— Nie jestem sam i puka się — powiedział cholernie wkurzonym tonem, gdy jego brat zbierał się z podłogi z wyjątkowo zaciętą miną.  
Sammy szybko jednak zmitygował się, gdy zobaczył stojącego naprzeciwko siebie Castiela.  
— Cześć — przywitał się.  
— Witaj — odparł Cas.  
Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał z ukosa na brata.  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl — wycedził przez zęby Dean.  
Uśmiech Sama poszerzył się, jakby właśnie dostał kolejny prezent pod choinkę.  
— Nauczysz mnie prowadzić — zaczął.  
— Zapomnij.  
— To będziesz sprzątać mój pokój — spróbował raz jeszcze, ale Dean zdawał się być nieugięty.  
— Zapomnij — powtórzył. — Mogę ci kupić czekoladę albo niezałaskotać cię na śmierć — zaproponował.  
Sam wydął usta i spojrzał na gapiącego się na nich Castiela.  
— Mój brat ma te uczucia wobec… — nie dokończył, bo zaczerwieniony Dean zakneblował mu usta i wyniósł z pokoju.  
— Wybacz, zaraz wracam — rzucił tylko, zamykając drzwi.  
Chwilę później Castiel usłyszał szepty za ścianą i chyba dobili targu, bo Dean ponownie otworzył drzwi. Podszedł do Casa i cmoknął go lekko w usta.  
— Obiad już jest na stole. Musisz poznać Ellen, jest świetną kucharką, ale nie radzę ci używać tego słowa — ostrzegł.  
Castiel lekko zdezorientowany dał się poprowadzić z powrotem na parter, gdzie w kuchni krzątała się energiczna brunetka. Talerze były już rozłożone i Sam siedział przy stole z nożem i widelcem w dłoni, uśmiechając się z wyższością w stronę brata.  
— Dean, przekaż Johnowi, że powinien naprawić młynek na śmieci — zaczęła kobieta, nawet się nie obracając. — Jo wpadnie za dwie godziny, więc zostawcie jej chociaż trochę obiadu — ciągnęła dalej, niezrażona brakiem odpowiedzi.  
W końcu odwróciła się z misą w rękach i zamarła na chwilę.  
— Nie mówiłeś, że mamy gościa — powiedziała z urazą.  
Castiel oceniał ją na nie więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Zmarszczki wokół ust i oczu musiały powstać od częstego uśmiechania się, więc kobieta sprawiała miłe wrażenie, chociaż orzechowe oczy patrzyły właśnie teraz na Deana z wyraźną przyganą.  
— Ellen, to jest Cas — przedstawił ich sobie. — Cas, to jest Ellen.  
Kobieta skinęła mu głową i zaprosiła gestem do stołu. Chwilę później zasiedli do obiadu.  
— Chodzicie razem na zajęcia? — spytała Ellen, gdy kończyli jeść.  
— Na angielski i biologię — pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Cas, zdając sobie sprawę, że kobieta pytanie kierowała do niego.  
— Jesteś fanem futbolu?  
— Raczej nie — przyznał szczerze, rejestrując zaskoczone spojrzenie Deana.  
— Piszecie razem referat? — drążyła dalej niezrażona.  
Cas zaprzeczył.  
— Może odrabiacie wspólnie zadania?  
Castiel spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Dean wtrącił się do rozmowy.  
— Nic z niego nie wyciągniesz. Jest mistrzem w dawaniu wymijających odpowiedzi — oznajmił.  
— Tak. Może i tak, ale pamiętaj, że nikt tu nie nocuje bez mojej wiedzy, Dean — zagroziła mu palcem, a Cas poczuł jak ciepło napływa mu na policzki.  
Wiedział, że się rumieni, ale naprawdę nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, a sądząc po minie Ellen, była tym usatysfakcjonowana.

Po obiedzie przenieśli się ponownie do pokoju Deana, tym razem zamykając drzwi na klucz. Winchester usiadł na łóżku i poklepał miejsce koło siebie.  
— Nie mieliśmy czasem grać z twoim bratem? — spytał niepewnie Castiel.  
— Jutro albo pojutrze. Dzisiaj ma szlaban za swoje durne zachowanie, za które oczywiście przepraszam — zaczął Dean. — W zasadzie wszystko się pochrzaniło, to nie tak miało wyglądać — zakrył twarz dłońmi. — W ogóle to twoja wina.  
Cas parsknął rozbawiony do żywego.  
— Wybacz, ale nie nadążam.  
— Liczyłem, że się domyślisz, że mi się podobasz, ale nic cię nie ruszało. Totalnie — westchnął zrezygnowany.  
— Nie bardzo dalej rozumiem — zaczął i urwał w połowie, bo właśnie do niego dotarło. — Och.  
Dean uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Och — potwierdził Winchester.  
Cas przypomniał sobie każdy przypadkowy i mniej przypadkowy dotyk oraz striptiz nad jeziorkiem. Kiedy patrzył na to z perspektywy czasu, to faktycznie było jednoznaczne.  
— Och — dodał jeszcze raz, ale Dean ponownie go pocałował.

W ciągu najbliższego tygodnia Cas przekonał się, że Winchester wcale nie zamierza zmieniać jego zwyczajów. Widywali się co prawda po lekcjach, gdy Dean nie miał treningów, ale jak zwykle Castiel opuścił mecz. Ich drużyna z trudem zremisowała, ale zawsze lepsze to niż przegrana, chociaż nastroje nie były zbyt dobre. Dean ponownie zaczął nosić kurtkę z logo szkoły, w ten sposób solidaryzując się z pozostałymi, co ewidentnie poprawiło nastawienie Michaela do niego.  
Winchester nie podchodził do niego za często na szkolnym korytarzu i przeważnie czekał na parkingu, aż Cas wejdzie do samochodu, żeby się przywitać. Novak za bardzo nie wiedział, jak to odebrać. Nigdy dotąd nie spotykał się z nikim ze szkoły, a na pewno nie tak rozpoznawalnym. O ile licząc przelotne wakacyjne związki, nigdy nie był zaangażowany w nic poważnego, a z każdym dniem czuł, że to, co jest pomiędzy nim a Deanem, zaczyna go pochłaniać.  
Niemal słyszał swoje serce wyrywające się z piersi, gdy Winchester mijał go na korytarzu, ale na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie miał odwagi odpowiedzieć na jego uśmiech. Nie potrafił nazwać tego, co było między nimi, a Dean najwyraźniej nie miał potrzeby, więc tkwili nienazwani i zawieszeni w przestrzeni.  
Sporo się całowali w impali, nad jeziorkiem i przed domem Casa, gdy Dean go odwoził. I to było dobre, ale coś w środku mówiło mu, że lepiej ustalić pewne fakty, zanim ponownie się miną w odczytywaniu swoich sygnałów. Trudno było nie zaangażować się w nic, gdy Winchester szeptał mu do ucha, że Cas jest cudowny i piękny, i inteligentny. Z drugiej jednak strony, nawet kiedy przytulali się później, dysząc w swoje usta, z klejącą się do skóry bielizną, była pomiędzy nimi pewna niezręczność, która Novaka po prostu drażniła.  
Cas nie był jakąś rozchichotaną nastolatką, która potrzebowała, aby jej chłopak ukląkł przed nią z kwiatami w dłoniach przy pełni księżyca i spytał, czy będzie z nim chodzić. Lubił jednak określać, co należało do niego. Był jedynakiem, więc oczywistym stawało się dla niego posiadanie dwojga rodziców na wyłączność, swojego pokoju, krzesła przy stole i prywatnych rzeczy, których nie musiał z nikim dzielić. Ba! W szkole miał nawet własne miejsce na lunch, ponieważ nikt prócz Deana nigdy się do niego nie dosiadł. To wszystko było oczywiste i rozumiało się samo przez się dla niego i otoczenia. Nie wiedział tylko, czy Winchester zdaje sobie do końca z tego sprawę.  
Nie musieli się ujawniać z tym, że są razem, o ile Dean wiedział o wszystkich aspektach, których to dotyczyło, a Cas coraz bardziej w to wątpił. Wokół Winchestera było kategorycznie zbyt dużo osób. Cały czas ktoś się kręcił, pochłaniał jego uwagę, a co najgorsze — dotykał. W większości to były dziewczyny i Cas wiedział, że Deana one najmniej interesowały, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że zostawiały na nim swoje ślady. Castiel czuł ich perfumy, gdy całował Winchestera kilka godzin później i to było złe. Nigdy nie zostawił żadnego swojego śladu na Deanie, bo uważał to za zbędne, ale chęć rosła z każdym dniem.  
I ten dzień nie różnił się bardziej od innych. Jak zwykle Castiel stał koło swojej szafki, siłując się z krnąbrnym zamkiem, a Dean wraz pozostałymi członkami drużyny zmierzał na stołówkę. Widzieli się rano i zamienili ze sobą kilka słów. Winchester musiał zostać dłużej po lekcjach, bo zbliżał się jakiś mecz sparingowy i już za tydzień wraz z pozostałymi wyjeżdżał na rozgrywki poza miasto. Nie mogli pokazać się ze złej strony na wyjeździe, tym bardziej, że byli pozbawieni swojej publiczności, więc dwa razy ciężej trenowali.  
I pewnie Cas skierowałby się do swojego stolika, ale kątem oka, gdy czekał w kolejce po śniadanie, zauważył Meg szepczącą coś do ucha Deana. Nie byłoby to nic podejrzanego, jako kapitan drużyny cheerleaderek zawsze siadała wraz z kilkoma przyjaciółkami przy stoliku futbolistów, ale tym razem Winchester wyglądał na lekko zażenowanego. Meg nie robiła nic podejrzanego, ale dyskomfort Deana tylko pogłębiał się z każdą minutą.  
Cas zacisnął mocniej dłonie na tacy i zawrócił w miejscu, kierując się wprost na Winchestera, który z lekkim zainteresowaniem obserwował jego spacer. I Castiel też na niego patrzył, no bo, cholera, nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale dziewczyny futbolistów siedziały z nimi i przychodziły na mecze. To chyba oznaczało jakąś normę. I, cholera, ale Cas nigdy nie myślał o tym jako o czymś oczywistym, bo Dean uwielbiał tłumy, a on nie. Bo Dean świetnie czuł się wśród ludzi, a on nie. I ponieważ Dean zawsze plótł trzy po trzy, a on wolał milczeć.  
Toteż Cas podszedł do tego ich cholernego stolika, z którego widać było całą salę, ale też który był najbardziej widoczny i rzucił wyzywające spojrzenie Barry'emu, który wyglądał wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie.  
— Zostanę na trening — rzucił zamiast przywitania, licząc, że jak zwykle Dean chwyci w lot o co mu chodzi.  
Nie wiedział, gdzie i kiedy zniknęła ręka Meg, ale dziewczyna nie wyglądała już tak, jakby żywcem leżała na Winchesterze i to było dobre. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i odchylił do tyłu przyciągając wolne krzesło.  
— Odwiozę cię potem do domu — odparł tylko, klepiąc miejsce koło siebie.  
Cas usiadł i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Barry'ego.  
— Opowiadałem im o Johnie Amaechim*, Orlando Cruzie** i Justinie Fashanu*** — szepnął mu Dean na ucho.  
Cas spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
— Nic ci nie mówią te nazwiska, prawda? — parsknął rozbawiony Winchester. — Tak myślałem — dodał i położył mu rękę na kolanie.

Cas nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po treningu futbolu. Nie żeby całkiem nie wiedział, na czym polega ten sport. Każdy Amerykanin znał reguły gry. Castiel nawet miał nieprzyjemność brać udział w niewielkim meczu, który zafundował mu kilka lat temu kuzyn. Kategorycznie zbyt nadaktywny dzieciak niemal wybił mu bark.  
Zatem nie był do końca pewien, co zobaczy z trybun szkolnego stadionu. Kilka rzędów poniżej siedziało kilka znudzonych już czekaniem dziewcząt, a drużyna cheerlederek wraz z Meg na czele trenowała za linią końcową jakiś układ. Pan Stevenson, nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego, wykrzykiwał coś i gwizdał na biegających tam i z powrotem z piłkami futbolistów. Ciężkie, wielkie stroje musiałby być niewygodne, szczególnie przy wciąż letniej temperaturze i dość intensywnym słońcu.  
Cas nie wiedział, jaki Dean nosił numer na koszulce, ale szybko odgadł po ruchach, który z okutanych w aluminiową zbroję chłopak był Winchesterem, nie tylko z tego powodu, że Dean był po prostu jednym z niższych zawodników. Poruszał się w dość specyficzny sposób, jakby boisko było jego domem i pomimo tego, że pewnie pot spływał mu po plecach, wciąż z tą samą energią pokonywał kolejne jardy.  
Stevenson odgwizdał coś, co musiało być jakimś tajnym sportowym sygnałem, bo większość piłek wylądowała za linią boczną. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, drużyna podzieliła się i po obu stronach w rzędzie ustawili się zawodnicy. Po pięciu z przodu i pozostali rozsiany gdzieś dalej. Dean jako rozgrywający schylił się i czekał na podanie. Zaczęło się odliczanie, chociaż Cas kompletnie nie wiedział, po co wykrzykują niczym z sobą nie powiązane numery, i piłka trafiła do Winchestera, który najpierw przerzucił ją do jednego z biegaczy, Adama, o ile Casa wzrok nie mylił, a potem sam ruszył biegiem do przodu. Minął Michaela, który tym razem był w przeciwnym składzie i przygotował się do odbioru piłki. Adam jednak nie dał rady ominąć jednego ze skrzydłowych i leżał na trawie, ledwo wystając spod dwóch kolegów.  
Kilka minut później, gdy to Dean utknął przywalony zawodnikami, Cas wiedział, że ta gra mu się nie spodoba.

* * *

* John Amaechi — pierwszy koszykarz NBA, który przyznał się do bycia homoseksualistą  
** Orlando Cruz — homoseksualny bokser zawodowy  
*** Justin Fashanu — pierwszy zawodnik angielskiej Premier League, który przyznał się do homoseksualizmu. W 1998 roku popełnił samobójstwo po różnych perypetiach związanych z coming outem.


End file.
